


Something Special

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch will be something special. For now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Special

He would have enjoyed doing this with Asch, more than he does with it. He can stroke its cheek, tell it kind lies and make it smile, but it's still just a replica. The hair he runs his fingers through, the skin he caresses with his hands, even the lips he kiss are just a copy of something better.

Yet he still smiles, still says "I love you, Luke" and still pretends to mean it. The replica is foolish enough to believe him, even stutters the words back as he presses slicked fingers inside. As though this whole charade was something special.

Then the replica lets him _take_ it, practically giving itself to him, likely believing that this was love. But it's still just a copy of something better, just a pale imitation of its original. Whatever he can get from this thing will be nothing in comparison.

Asch, will be something special.

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a round of kinkfest at Insanejournal.com.


End file.
